1. Field of the Invention:
This device relates to a clearer device provided above a drawing frame of a spinning machine, and more particularly to a clearer device which holds and rotates endless clearer members in contact with draft rolls and automatically wipes off lint and fly carried by the clearer members.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is generally known that a clearer device may be provided for rolls within a drawing frame of a spinning machine since the fly adheres easily to the rolls and fibers become wrapped around the rolls while being spinned. The conventional clearer device comprises clearer members of a proper material from which fly or dust may be easily wiped off, the clearer members being held in contact with the surfaces of respective draft rolls. Those clearer members are of either the stationary type which remains in contact with the draft rolls or the rotary type which moves actively. The former is simple in structure and easy to manipulate but troublesome because of the need to repeatedly remove the fluff or dust accumulated thereon (hereinafter called "fuzz"). Since the latter on the other hand is free from such trouble, it has become more and more prevalent. However, many approaches have been proposed in an attempt to avoid the problems of the rotary type, such as that it is complicated in structure, often fails to perform a cleaning operation or wipe off the fly and that the rotation of the clearer members can become unstable and rough. Although those approaches are partially satisfactory, the advantages thereof are questionable as a whole within the clearer device. For the rotary type of clearer devices, there are the requirements that the entire configuration thereof be compact, the clearer members rotate steadily in contact with a series of the draft rolls and removal of the fly accumulated thereon be easy and certain and responsible to the degree of abrasion of the clearer members.